Ultimate Challenge
by Meg The Monster
Summary: A contest between ninjas turns into the ultimate challenge the challenge of the heart. And an unexpected person shows he actually has emotions. Includes: SasuXNaru, games, and full bladders. Lol!


_Most of the time, people don't realize the entirety of how much they have lost until they lose it all. They spend the majority of their lives conjuring up ideas as to why they don't want to live their lives. They think of stupid, little reasons to hide their existence instead of actually going out there and making something of what little time they actually have left. As for me, I've come to realize that whatever time I have left, I plan to spend it running outside or doing something that doesn't involve just sitting still. People can say what they want; I don't care anymore. I'd rather actually have a successful life than letting it waste away as I spend my day sitting on a couch watching T.V. _

* * *

The challenge; sitting still for a full 12 hours without moving. The goal; last person to move would get a kiss from whoever they chose and $30. To a teenager, that's a lot of money. The twist; each person had drank three pops each and three cups of water. The stakes; the first person up would have to use the bathroom...last. It was something most people wouldn't even agree to unless there was nothing to do or the stakes were high. And in this case, the stakes were pretty high. Especially for Naruto, who knew exactly who he'd kiss if he was the last one standing...er sitting. "I'll finally get a kiss from Sakura. I've been dreaming of this my whole life and I finally might get the chance to if Sasuke would just give in." he thinks to himself, looking over at the young Uchiha. The onyx-haired boy looks over at him, his smile agitating him even more so than usual. The blond-haired teen looks away from Sasuke, who sits patiently as the time seems to pass slower than before. He doesn't even look like the three pops and three cups of water are affecting him. Naruto was desperately trying to hold his legs together. His hands were trembling from how bad he had to use the restroom. He couldn't even feel the blood flow in his legs. This was too much for even him to deal with. He thought he might burst if he didn't use the bathroom. He felt bad for Choji though. He sat next to the bathroom door, his face turning red from how bad he was shaking. He'd been waiting there for six hours, waiting for this whole thing to end. He, unfortunately, was the first to get up from the couch. A bad mistake in his part.

Naruto didn't even know why he accepted this challenge anyways. It was kind of stupid really, but it seemed like his only chance to ever kiss Sakura. He'd been waiting for this moment, but for the sake of his bladder, he thought maybe he could wait a little longer. Yet Sasuke sat there calm and collected, as usual. His uncaring expression stares at Naruto with a confident smile. "He's so cute when he already has a losing expression on his face and yet he's trying to put this tough guy face on. It's almost enough to make me want to give in. I think I can last another two hours though. Liquid doesn't go right through me, unlike someone I know," he thinks. "He's trying desperately not to wet himself yet he's also trying to look like a tough guy and not in defeat." Sasuke looks over at Naruto as he fidgets nervously with his fingers. He looks away, still smiling at Naruto's control slips away. Naruto can feel his heart in his chest beating faster than usual. He didn't think he could hold out that much longer. "Oh my god, how does he do it? I'm about to piss myself and he looks as though it's not even bothering him. That bastard," he thought, tightening the grip between his legs. He was just about to explode from how bad he had to use the restroom.

* * *

Another hour had gone by. Naruto's legs were shaking. Choji was on the floor with his legs twisted tighter than Naruto's own legs. Sasuke was still sitting next to him, his collected expression still gracing his face. Naruto has his fingers holding his lower body down, his legs twisted tight on his groin, and his body tensed up just from holding this position for two hours now. Time was almost up and Sasuke had barely moved the whole time. Naruto looks over at Sakura, then looks back down. "I guess I can wait a little longer to kiss her. I really need to go or else I'll embarrass myself even more," he thinks. He stands to his feet. "Ok I can't handle this anymore. Choji's dying over there and I have to pee really bad," he says, running over to the bathroom door. He unbuttons his pants and uses the bathroom, smiling as he relieves himself. Flushing, he walks out of the bathroom. "So who does Sasuke want to kiss," he asks.

Sasuke walks past him, flashing a smile in his direction and shutting the door behind him. A couple minutes later, he comes back out and stands near Naruto. Choji, losing all control, runs to the bathroom, slamming it behind him. Sasuke laughs, looking back at the bathroom door before returning his gaze to the crowd. He sees Sakura, her face in an almost pleading manor of how she hoped Sasuke would want to kiss her. Ino's had the look to match Sakura's, though less convincing if you ask Sasuke. His gaze drifts at Naruto for a moment before he speaks. All the years he'd known him, he'd been holding back on actually letting how he felt come true. It seems strange to him, but he had waited for a day like this to come. Most people knew in the village that Sasuke already came out being a bisexual; but they didn't know the whole truth of it. "Can we kiss whoever want; boy or girl," Sasuke suddenly asks.

The others look away for a moment, now aware of what Sasuke was actually up to? Did he seriously just ask a question like that. Naruto looks over at him, completely surprised himself. "Is he serious about that question," he thinks to himself. Sakura looks over at Sasuke. "Well I guess that's what we all agreed on; the winner got to kiss whoever they wanted and get $30," she says to him, a slight pain in her throat suddenly building. "So I guess the gender doesn't really matter."

Sasuke looks down at the floor for a moment, not sure if he would actually go through with this. Especially if he actually said who he wanted to kiss. The reaction he was most nervous about was the very person he wanted to kiss. The others didn't seem to matter to him right then. Only the person who's lips he'd finally get to meet. "So do they have no choice to kiss you back," he asks next, unaware of how nervous he actually was.

When the others nodded yes, he looks back down at the floor...then looks over at Naruto. He looks back over at Sakura, his eyes still unsure if they wanted to even look in her direction. Sakura knew immediately who he wanted to pick, but was unsure of it. Sasuke had already told him of his long-lasting crush on Naruto. She had supported him through it all, but was her heart ready for this? She pushes her own emotions back, smiling at Sasuke. It made Sasuke smile back. "If you're allowed to pick whoever you want, then I pick...Naruto," he says.

* * *

Mouths nearly drop to the floor. Naruto feels his heart skip a beat. This had to be some sort of joke. No, Sasuke couldn't honestly be serious about this. This really wasn't happening. He looks over at his friend, his face like a frightened child. The smile on his face made Naruto fully aware...Sasuke wasn't kidding. He looks over at Sakura, who in return looks back at him. She smiles at him, unsure herself what to even say to him. As he walks back over to the couch, he can't keep his thoughts straight. His body feels like it suddenly lost all feeling. It's horrifying to him. He'd never been this nervous before. "Just so I'm clear now, what kind of kiss do you mean? Like a peck kiss or...something worse," he asks.

"Well we all agreed that the person who won would get to choose. So it's I guess whatever Sasuke wants to do," Sakura says. "How do you want to kiss him anyways, Sasuke? Be aware right now that this is Naruto's first kiss." Naruto looks back at Sakura embarrassed. "Well it is. You told me that yourself so don't start denying it now."

Naruto, now blushing, looks back over at Sasuke. He looks away from him. More embarrassed than before, he looks back at Sasuke. "Ok so it is my first kiss. It's not something you have to tell everyone ok? I'm not exactly helping my so called "ego" by admitting that so whatever you want to do, do it. I don't care. Just don't laugh because I have no idea what I'm doing."

Looking over at him, Sasuke smiles. Naruto turns his body to face him, his hands trembling noticeably. Sasuke reaches for his hands, holding them within his own. Naruto's hand respond to the warmth of Sasuke's skin on his own. Sasuke looks at the others, the look signaling them to leave the room. Sakura catches the look immediately, pushing them away from the room towards the kitchen on the other side of the house. He looks back at Naruto, his confidence in his face so overwhelming that Naruto had to look away. "This has to be awkward for you," Sasuke says to him, trying to calm him down enough so that he wouldn't be nervous himself when they finally kiss. He felt nervous himself so it might even help him.

A nervous smiles appears on Naruto's face. "It's just...I expected you to pick someone else other than me. I thought you would Sakura or something. I didn't expect you to say my name," he says. "I don't think anyone really did, not even Sakura herself."

"Actually she did. You see, I told her several months ago that I was bi and I liked a guy. I don't think she liked me telling her that but I don't think minded that much either. When I told her I liked you, I think she lost the color in her face. She didn't expect that at all," Sasuke says, fully aware that he just told Naruto he liked him. "So I guess she wasn't too surprised when I picked you."

Naruto looks back at Sasuke. "Wait did he say he liked me..." he thinks to himself. "Sasuke likes...me! Ok this has to be some kind of joke. How come I wasn't aware of this. I guess it kind of makes sense, but he could've picked a better time to do this other than now." Naruto stands to his feet, flustered. He pulls away from Sasuke's warm hands. "I'm not ready to handle this Sasuke. Didn't you ever think of what I would think of this whole thing? Did you think that I would actually go through with this," he yells. "I was shocked when you came out but I got used to it because you're my friend. But this...it's too much ok? This isn't normal Sasuke. Best friends don't like each other or kiss each other."

Sasuke knew this was coming. The confidence in his eyes suddenly turn black and hurt. He didn't think it would end up like this. He stood to his feet, pushing Naruto against a wall so he'd have to look him in the eyes when he talked to him. Naruto struggles, his shoulders pinned by Sasuke's strong hands and his body held up by Sasuke's body. "If you think for a moment that this way easy for me to accept, you're wrong Naruto. I don't want to be like this either. I haven't, but I am. Now you have to ready to deal with it," he yells, nearly breaking in tears. "And you actually thought I didn't think about you when I realized I liked you. I thought about more than any person here; including myself. I knew you wouldn't agree to this. I should have been smart enough to know that you wouldn't even agree to this. I'm only so scared because I care about you more than you seem to understand. If I didn't care about, then I wouldn't constantly drive myself crazy ok? Do you get it Naruto? I care about you more than I've ever cared about a person. And I'm scared...because I've wanted you to know this for so long," he says, dropping Naruto from his grip and walking towards the couch.

* * *

Nothing seems to make sense at the moment to Naruto. He'd never seen Sasuke so upset for the time he's known him. It was too much. He cared about him enough to actually almost start crying. Mr. No Emotions; the guy that always put on an "I-don't-care" face; the person who seemed to have almost no emotion started crying just to prove how much he cared about Naruto. Naruto had never felt so confused in his entire life. He walks towards Sasuke. Sasuke sat at the end of the couch, his face buried in his hands. Naruto sat down next to him. "Just don't tell the others that we had this argument. I don't think they could handle the fact that you actually started crying. And be fully aware that this truly is my first kiss so I'm not entirely sure of what to do. But if I mean that much to you, then you should mean enough to me to kiss you." Naruto says, still confused about what was actually happening.

Sasuke looks up at Naruto and smiles. He stares at him for a moment; a gorgeous set of ice blue eyes staring back at him. They drew him in. He sat himself on top of Naruto, making sure he was comfortable. Naruto wiggles around just a bit. He exhales nervously, fully aware of that he was making the right choice. Sasuke looks down at him for a moment. Before he becomes too nervous, he lowers down to Naruto's face and kisses him lightly. Suddenly, impulse takes over Naruto; if he was going to have his first kiss, it would be something he, or Sasuke, would ever forget. He presses his hands slightly against Sasuke's chest, stroking it softly. Enough to make Sasuke's mouth slightly open and fit his tongue through. Sasuke couldn't believe this was happening. Naruto's first kiss turns into Naruto's first make-out. Sasuke separates for a moment, adjusting himself between Naruto's legs before kissing him again. Naruto moves his hands against Sasuke's body, as far as his hands could go before they touched his groin. Sasuke pulls up so he's only inches away from his face. "I thought this was just a first kiss," he says.

Naruto lifts his head so his mouth is near his ear. "If this is my first kiss, I want it to be something that you won't ever forget," he whispers in his ear in an erotic voice. Almost enough make Sasuke squeal. Naruto stares up at Sasuke. "I can have secrets you don't know about." he says with a smile.

Sasuke smiles back, highly aroused and hornier than he thought he'd be. He hears the voices in the kitchen. He looks over at the door then back down at Naruto. Smiling down at him, he kisses him once more. His hands gliding up and down Naruto's body. His fingers tracing the feeling of his clothes before slipping under his shirt. His fingers now tracing the feeling of his skin. It's warm to the touch and soft under his own hands. When his hands reach down his pants, Naruto sighs slightly. It pulls Sasuke up to look down at him. He smiles. "I think we might need to go somewhere more private then," he says, Naruto smiling in agreement. Before anyone has a chance to make it back to the living room, Sasuke and Naruto slip out of the room and up the stairs. Sasuke finds the perfect room. Picking Naruto up, he throws him down on the bed. As Naruto throws off his shirt, Sasuke closes the door behind him and locks it.

* * *


End file.
